Leaving
by SheWhoDancesAlone
Summary: Flashback: I have read the minds of the students and every single thought is about the Chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, or Bella as she keeps telling the people she meets. In their mind she has brown hair with chocolate big, brown eyes. She has a fair skin color and a slender body.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight saga. The only thing I own is the plot. * I quote page. 19 in Twilight which again belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Leaving**

**Choices Are Made**

**Edward's P.O.V. (Later that night.)**

I have loved her since the first moment I laid my eyes on her, my Isabella. Now I'm leaving. I can't keep lying to Bella, I love her i'm just not _**in **_love with her. She is and always will be my first love. As i watch her sleep I think of the first time I laid my eyes on her in the school cafeteria.

Flashback:

_I have read the minds of the students and every single thought is about the Chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, or Bella as she keeps telling the people she meets. In their mind she has brown hair with chocolate big, brown eyes. She has a fair skin color and a slender body._

_Me and my family like to keep to ourselves, with us being vampires and all, we want to stay away from the smell of humans. Even tho we drink the blood of animals. which makes our eyes a different from others of our kind. As my family and me walk into the cafeteria in Forks, Washington, I smelled the most mouth watering sent I have smelled in a million years. In that moment I know that the sent belonged to a Bella Swan. _

_"Edward you need to get your acted together and stop staring that new human. That's all she is, A STUPID HUMAN!" Rose hissed at me. I was to busy with Bella's mouth watering sent that I didn't know I was staring at her. I then looked and noticed the most beautiful pair of chocolate, brown eyes Staring into my golden ones. And that was when I noticed I couldn't read her mind. It was like she could see into my soulless being._

_ "Who are they?" I heard her ask Jessica Stanley, both girls looked at the table that my family and me were sitting at." That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and then there is Alice Cullen. They're Dr. Cullen and his wife's adopted children." _

_"That's nice that would take care of all those kids." Bella whispered to Jessica._

_"But the weird part is that they're together, like together, together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. Edwards the only single guy, but don't get any ideas his not looking to date any girls here. Jessica informed Bella of the statues of the Cullen family._

_"Well it's not like their related to each other." Angela Weber piped into the conversion. Bella got one last look at the famous Cullen table, before the bell rang._

End of Flashback

As I kissed Bella's forehead for the last time, I jumped out the window and run to my house.

"Family meeting" I whisper yelled, knowing that they could hear me. Before I could get anything out Alice was jumping down my throat.

"Edward if you leave like this without explaining to her why, she will never forgive you. Trust me brother I have seen it." Alice, my sister, said.

"Alice please stop looking for Bella in your visions." I asked getting a glare from my pixie like sister.

"No i will not let you leaving hurt this family. You my not be **_in_** love with Bella anymore but you are not going to tell us to pack our things and leave. I will tare you piece by piece Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Alice growled out at me.

_Edward how could you- __Carlisle, _my father said.

_Not again please can't you stay here and be with her, or better yet not just go to school, son please i can't lose you again.- _My mom, Esme pleading with me.

_How dare you! Coward!_- Both Emmett and Jasper said. They would protected there little sister form anything, and at that moment that was _me._

"What you have nothing to say Rose." I spat back. Knowing that she has some smart butt comment about how we should have killed the human in the first place and we wouldn't be talking me into staying. But Rose just stayed there, it was quit. Everyone was waiting on what she would say or do. Then a minute later she got up and slapped me across the face. She then filled my head with the most cuss words a person could think of. Everyone was too socked to do anything. So we sat there.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V. (Later that day)**

My name is Isabella Swan, but I liked to be called Bella. I used to live with my mom, Renee, Before she remarried a minor league baseball player. Now I have moved in with my dad to this rainy town of Forks, Washington. Things couldn't get any better. I have an amazing vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Yes, you heard me right I said vampire. I remember the first time I saw him in the cafeteria.

_Flashback:_

_*"Who are they ?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. As she looked up to see who I meant - though already knowing, probably, from my_  
_tone - suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest- it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer._

_My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did._

_"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath._

_I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect_  
_lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here - small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home._

_"They are... very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement._

_"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip._

_"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related..."_

_"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."_

_"They look a little old for foster children."_

_"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen_  
_since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."_

_"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."_

_"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy._

_"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat.*_

End of Flashback

**Please read and review!**

**xoxo,**

**purplebooks**


End file.
